


What's it like?

by kwonhershey



Series: What's it like? [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, duh - Freeform, general meanie life, meanie au, meanie drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonhershey/pseuds/kwonhershey
Summary: In which Wonwoo and his friends talk about Mingyu when he's not around."What's like to be in it, hyung?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Joshua**

**[December 2022]**

Wonwoo walks around his flat, rubbing his face with his hand in frustration. He sighs and slumps on the couch. Ignoring his laptop and his current work at the moment, he glares at it. Then he remembers Joshua who was now fast asleep in Mingyu’s old room, since they both moved in in the same room. Wonwoo unknowingly pouts a little at his friend.

“He must be really tired.” Wonwoo says quietly, making his way to Mingyu’s room. He opens the door a little to see Joshua sprawled out on Mingyu’s old bed, looking up.

Joshua takes a deep breath and sighs. He whispers something incoherent that Wonwoo couldn’t catch it. He realizes he’s probably been creeping for an inappropriate amount of time before he knocks. He doesn’t wait for Joshua before he makes his way in.

“Hey,” he greets his friend.

Joshua smiles tiredly before patting the space beside him. Wonwoo does make his way next to Joshua, leaving some space, lying right beside him. Surprisingly, the room still smelled like Mingyu even after he's moved rooms.

“Do you – There was this time,” Joshua pauses. Wonwoo appreciates that Joshua just started a conversation without any topic beforehand. He’s always like this, they all find it amusing.

Wonwoo hums as if to tell Joshua to go on. “When he used to live with Jihoon, oh God Mingyu was always so dumb. I don’t understand how he’s good at everything.”

Wonwoo laughs because it’s true. He’s so good at everything; the little basic things confuse him. Joshua laughs along, both of them just looking up the ceiling.

“He was at the balcony, he had a pail full of water and another pail for Seokmin’s dog food. You know how Seokmin always buys the pailed dog food, right? Anyways, Jihoon asked him to clean the balcony where Kyogi stays for the afternoon when she naps. Mingyu obliged, he’s wrapped around his hyung’s fingers anyway.” Wonwoo smiles to himself, because yeah. Again, Joshua’s right. Mingyu admires Jihoon a lot. If Jihoon tells him to jump off a bridge, he’d probably think this is for Jihoon hyung’s project.

“He brought both pails, feeding Kyogi before washing up. So he came out of the balcony holding both pails. And I heard him, clearly frustrated. He said ‘What? Why? Uh, fuck fuck you Mingyu, dumb bitch.’ And I didn’t know what he was talking about but I think his pails confused him, bet he left the pail for the bathroom and realizing it after a few seconds. He laughed coming in, you know his high pitched laugh, yeah that. He shook his head and he looked at me, ‘I’m so dumb.’”

Joshua looks at Wonwoo who’s now smiling fondly, probably visualizing Mingyu’s confused face and his little sounds he makes when he’s confused.

“You have yourself a dork, Won.”

Wonwoo giggles, because yeah, Joshua’s right again.

 

~~[ January 2020 ]~~

 

"Yah, hyung." Joshua wakes up a little because a big baby seems to be whining at his stoic hyung. As usual. What's new? Mingyu follows Jihoon around the kitchen begging the older. Joshua sits up plopping his legs up and looks out the balcony. He sees Kyogi napping and his poop on his training pad across. Seokmin would usually let her out and around all the time but since he wasn't home, he didn't trust any of his roommates to be left with Kyogi wandering alone. Even Joshua. He huffs at the thought and tries closing his eyes again. 

"Mingyu, have you forgotten? I said I'll pay you." Jihoon grumbles playfully sounding annoyed. Mingyu stomps his feet. Big  _spoiled_ baby. "You don't see me cleaning my room, how do you expect me to clean Seokmin's dog's wastes?"

"Yah, excuse me, Jihoon. Her name is Kyogi." Joshua mumbles out loud. The two look back at him before they start arguing again.

"Okay, well, _Kyogi_ deserves all the love when her place is being cleaned. You can give her that, right?" Jihoon reaches up to Mingyu's cheek, tapping it lightly before pouring himself a cup of water. "Plus, I pay you enough not to let Seokmin know I'm letting you do it." He shrugs. 

"You don't love me enough though." Mingyu grumbles before walking away to grab his needed materials for cleaning. 

Jihoon fake pouts, "I do love you, Gyu. I just have a reputation to maintain." Joshua snickers sleepily before he looks at the dog who Mingyu just let out. 

"Kyogi!" The dog excitedly jumps on Joshua's lap.

"Psh, now you're awake?" MIngyu's bitter. He knew Seokmin would never let Joshua clean his pup's waste. He only asked Jihoon to do it because they had a bet. But Mingyu, he's always the first choice. 

 


	2. Jihoon's fan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon's fed up with dumb and dumber.

**Jihoon**

**[ January 2022 ]**

Wonwoo quickly skips his way down the steps, hands cold even when it was fairly sunny out. He lets a shaky breath out.

“God, Mingyu, why are you always absent at the worst times?” He murmurs playfully at himself. He shakes his head because he thinks he’s funny. He _thinks._

He gets in his car, wiping the sweat that’s come out before starting his car. He puts his seatbelt on, checking his side and rearview mirrors before he checks his phone. He sees Jihoon’s messaged him just two minutes ago. He opens the message and calls him anyway, too lazy to type out a reply.

“Hey,” Jihoon answers. Wonwoo hums and Jihoon understands.

“Wanna meet?” He asks. Wonwoo lets out a quiet yes before they agree to meet at the café near Jihoon’s apartment. Wonwoo sighs before pulling out of the parking lot.

Jihoon spots him from inside, coming out of his car. Jihoon smiles crookedly at himself, at the thought of his friends.

Wonwoo and Jihoon hugged, unlike Seokmin or Mingyu who would probably tackle you to the ground. They were Jihoon and Wonwoo, so called demure. Not quite.

“Ya, you haven’t called in so long!” Wonwoo accuses loudly before pulling his chair. Jihoon laughs, sitting down.

He waves a hand, “We see each other almost every day, stop being so clingy.” Jihoon rolls his eyes. Wonwoo pouts at him and Jihoon gives him a disgusted face.

“Eh.” Jihoon grumbles before the lady approached them with drinks he had ordered beforehand. Wonwoo’s eyes widen at the touching gesture his friend had shown.

He remembers Mingyu grumbling one night, “Reputation, my ass.”

“You don’t look good when you pout as much as your boyfriend does.” Jihoon deadpans. Wonwoo stops and glares at him, “Hey, we’re fucking visuals, you dick.” Wonwoo rolls his eyes and takes a long sip on his green tea latte.

“What is up with you two frequently calling me a dick, I don’t get it.” Jihoon proudly says, leaning back on his seat smiling at Wonwoo innocently. The older just snorts.

“Because you are. I don’t understand how Mingyu loves you so much.”

Jihoon freezes for a moment before he smiles genuinely. Hearing that coming from his boyfriend means a lot to Jihoon, makes him feel warm.

“Nah,” He waves off the blush, “I love him a lot too. Too much I like bullying him.” Wonwoo smiles looking down at his latte. He’s glad Mingyu’s surrounded by people who genuinely care about him.

It was silent, comfortable but silent. Until Jihoon looked up to meet his best friend’s boyfriend’s eyes, “How’s he?” Wonwoo smiles a little. “You know, same old same old.” He chuckles but Jihoon doesn’t. He gives him a pointed look but he chuckles anyway.

“I’m kind of glad he met you.” Jihoon smirks.

Wonwoo shyly smiles, clearly touched. “He got to move out because of you, thank God.” Jihoon cocks his head to the side in relief and Wonwoo glares at him.

“Hey, that’s not very nice.” Wonwoo jokingly reprimands. Jihoon’s eyes get smaller as he laugh, his head leaning back.

“I’m kidding. I love that boy so much. I probably would love him even more if he and Seokmin weren’t roommates, hell even flatmates.” Jihoon looks up, looking like he was begging for help.

Wonwoo laughs because he knows what it’s like to have Seokmin and Mingyu together, how much more living together. They had to be with Jihoon.

“It’s like dumb and dumber. Man, I can’t.”

 

~~[ September 2019 ]~~

“Mingyu, you have to be kidding me.” Seokmin whines. Jihoon swears all he hears in this flat is their whines combined.

He looks at Seokmin from the kitchen who was now banging at the door. Mingyu was grumbling something and Seokmin had his ear on the door.

“What? I can’t understand you.” Seokmin says. Jihoon lets out a breath, _are you fucking serious?_

Jihoon stands up and walks towards the two tall babies are. He sighs and leans on the door frame watching Seokmin who was really puzzled.

“I said, I want to die.” Mingyu grunts. Seokmin huffs.

“You’re so dramatic.” The older of the two rolls his eyes and gestures to Jihoon, mocking the youngest. Jihoon stifles a laugh and looks down, waiting for – well, he doesn’t really know. But, these two arguing can be substantial.

“And you’re a fucking murderer. This is why I tell, well, _beg_ you two not to come to the kitchen.” Mingyu then grunts and the two make a face.

“In Seokmin’s defense, he can actually cook pretty well.” Jihoon shrugs. Seokmin mouths a thank you and he hears Mingyu grumble.

“You know what, fuck you guys.” The two leave when they hear the bidet running and so Mingyu turns on the flush. The two were on the kitchen’s counter, eating some cereal at 8 pm because yes, they are growing boys.

“I hate you two. You two probably set this up because I have a date tomorrow night and you two are sad lonely single fucks.” Mingyu pouts in pride with his chin up. Jihoon rolls his eyes and Seokmin can’t be bothered. He’s enjoying his cereal too much.

“So what, it’s just one date? How good can it get?” Seokmin shrugs. Jihoon high fives him and Mingyu thinks they’re out to get him.

“Whatever.”

“This tastes sourer than it was.” Mingyu comments as he shoves the spaghetti in his mouth. Jihoon and Seokmin stop talking, both realizing what Mingyu just said before they turn around with wide eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so dumb!”

“Mingyu, stop being like this!”

Mingyu drops his fork and opens his mouth, a big chunk of spaghetti falling to the plate with a smack. The two didn’t say anything and Mingyu spits everything out before he deadpans, “It’s spoiled, isn’t it?”

Seokmin slowly smiles in innocence because it was his job to throw away any spoiled food. Jihoon has had it, he can't hit this friend any more, he'll only get worse.

After half an hour of silence in his room, a younger peeps in. 

“Hyung, can I borrow your fan for like ten minutes?” Seokmin peeks in Jihoon’s room. Jihoon lowers his phone before nodding once. Seokmin giggles and thanks him before he grabs it and runs out of the room.

It was only 9 o’clock and Jihoon wonders why he can’t hear anything outside which is weird because Seokmin and Mingyu would always be out either studying, watching a movie or playing some game but today he doesn’t. He walks out of his room and there he sees Seokmin on the phone.

“Oh yeah, Hao. Like I would’ve known he was going to eat it.” Seokmin rolls his eyes. Seokmin was probably telling Minghao what Mingyu had done, well with the help of Seokmin’s carelessness

He ends the call when he sees Jihoon approaching. Jihoon walks towards the boy who was sitting in front of the bathroom’s door. Jihoon looks at him and warms at the thought because he feels how much they care for each other, even if they had accidentally tried to murder each other. Jihoon runs to his bedroom, opens his drawers and finds Soonyoung’s pack of electrolytes which he lent a few months ago.

He runs to the kitchen and mixes it with Mingyu’s homemade apple juice. He stores it in the fridge right after. He walks back to where the younger boys are, plopping himself in front of Seokmin.

Then he remembers, “Seokmin, where’s my fan?” He warily asks. Seokmin smiles again, “Aha, well-“ Mingyu walks out, smiling and obviously relaxed. He didn’t break a sweat.

“I love you two.”

Dumb and dumber, but a smart version.


	3. Seungcheol

He sighs running his hands on his face, the flat is quiet once again without Mingyu’s humming as he cleans around. Wonwoo groans and figures he should probably get something to eat. He goes through the cupboards to find what he could use to eat. 

“What do I do with this?” He says holding some chicken broth. He pouts and walks over to Mingyu’s personal cookbooks he keeps. Wonwoo flips through the pages and sees wonton noodle soup, “Okay, this is easy.”

He rummages through the fridge when his phone starts ringing. Walking over a he still has the egg noodles in his hands, he kind of hopes it was Mingyu but he shakes the thought anyway because he does have friends. 

“Hyung!” Wonwoo smiles as he greets the older.

“Wonwoo, what are you doing?” 

“About to make dinner, what’s up?” He walks over to the kitchen with the phone in his hand and the noodles in the other. He places the noodles on the counter and brings out their pot. 

Seungcheol lets out an ‘ _ ah’ _ before he speaks again, “Wanna play?” Wonwoo looks at the noodles and suddenly he doesn’t want to eat or play. 

“Actually, hyung, can we uh… go out to drink?” Cheol silences for a moment.

So softly he asks the younger, “You sure?” 

“Yeah, meet you at Tommie’s?” 

They both agree to meet at their usual place, they haven’t gone out there since things have been quite messy for everyone but they’re glad even if it’s just the both of them to finally get back there. 

Wonwoo walks in and he sees Seungcheol with a few plates and their beer. Seungcheol waves at him and he waves back.

“Surprised you want to drink.” Wonwoo scoffs, “Yeah, well life has really been surprising us lately, huh?” 

Seungcheol looks at him, “Yeah, I guess.” 

After they talk a bit, Seungcheol bites his lip. “Okay Won, do you want more food?” Wonwoo looks at him skeptcally. 

“Weird. But yes.” Wonwoo nods as he stuffs his mouth with sushi. He looks at Seungcheol who smiles and waves his hand a little. Not a minute later the waitress comes and Wonwoo almost chokes. 

_ No way. _

Seungcheol smiles meekly at the waitress. Wonwoo stifles a laugh because she looked like Seungcheol’s dream. Black hair, tan, a little voluptuous -- somewhere along the lines Seungcheol did say he had that type back in high school which faded when he realized types are  _ just hindering you from seeing the reality _ . 

“Hinders reality my ass,” Wonwoo mutters cheekily as he sips his beer watching Cheol. 

The waitress smiles and leaves to get their order when Seungcheol purses his lips and Wonwoo throws a shrimp head at him. Cheol’s eyes widen picking the head back and pointing at the pointed part of the head, “Dumbass?” Wonwoo scrunches his face and laughs. 

“Well, did you flirt?” Wonwoo wants to laugh. Seungcheol isn’t the type to plan the flirt, then again, who does? 

“No, the fuck. You know I can’t.” He gives Wonwoo a pointed look, which the other laughs in return. 

Seungcheol bites his lip and smirks once he lets go of his lip, he mindlessly points at Wonwoo, “Want me to use Mingyu’s pick up line?” Now it was Wonwoo’s turn to flush and he grimaces.

He picks the sausage up and pushes it in his mouth, “You know,” he says as he chews, “I bet only Mingyu can pull it off.” He shrugs. Cheol scoffs anyway, “And you’re too lame you got swooned.”    
  


~~[ November 2020 ]~~

Mingyu twirled his seat along with his martini, staring at it lamely. Well, hazily since he was drunk and Jihoon made sure Mingyu wasn’t going to do anything to ruin whatever Seokmin had bought considering that the guy has been into ceramics lately. No kidding, their living room had a lot of fragile plates.

“Hyung, look.” He deadpans. Jihoon who had his elbow on the counter looks at what Mingyu was showing. He raised an eyebrow at him and Mingyu continues, “It’s like the sea, but blood.”

Maybe Seungcheol giving Mingyu martini as a substitute for whiskey was still a bad idea. 

“Mingyu?” Mingyu suddenly twirled his seat quickly turning around from the voice. Jihoon chokes,  _ this is great _ , he thinks. 

“Mingyu!” 

“Go away.” Mingyu pouted as he muttered. Wonwoo didn’t seem to mind or hear but whatever it is still made him walk over to where Mingyu was sitting. He waved a hi to Jihoon and the older did the same thing, but not leaving Mingyu. 

“You said you were going to call.” Wonwoo pouts and Jihoon cringed. 

“Guess you’re drunk too.” He said, not really intending for the older to hear and it seems like he really didn’t.

“Yeah, well, I’m still angry at you.” Mingyu glared at Wonwoo, poking his chest. Wonwoo flushes even more and holds Mingyu’s finger. 

“I know you’re not that angry anymore. I’m sorry. We won’t send Gimmo back at your parents’.” Seungcheol saw what was happening and also saw Jihoon’s face which made it seem more interesting. Jihoon looked like he needed to help one of them.

Wonwoo who was holding Mingyu’s finger now made his way to intertwine their fingers. “I’m very drunk, we both are, but I want you to know we can take care of Gimmo. I arranged schedules and I found a very nice play pen we can set up anytime. I also found a very nice and comfortable house for Gimmo. I’m sorry Gyu ah.” Jihoon gave Seungcheol a look as if to say  _ these two _ .

Mingyu glared at their hands and poked a finger at Wonwoo’s forehead. 

“You plan to take away my guinea pig again without letting me know, I won’t get back with you.” Seungcheol laughed because when Mingyu tells them he loves his pets, he  _ loves _ them. He loves them more than he loves anyone. Seungcheol was a witness of this. Mingyu once had taken Gimmo to the vet and Cheol met up with him because he and Wonwoo planned to play together in their.

“Uhm, hyung. Can you please pour some water on Gimmo’s bowl?” Mingyu asked as he was loading Seokmin’s dog food on the backseat in which the older hums in reply.

Mingyu turned around just in time Cheol was about to drink from the bottle, “What are you doing?”

“About to drink water?”

Mingyu flattens his lips, “That’s Gimmo’s. I can just buy you another, hold on.”

Wonwoo should have known, honestly. Then again, all their friends took it lightly until they heard about Mingyu getting really upset on Wonwoo, which shouldn’t be taken lightly. That’s how they knew it was that serious. No one knew until it happened but apparently, he bought Gimmo at a pet store when he was 16 after his dog passed, which made everyone feel terrible for taking it lightly and Wonwoo getting eaten by guilt. 

“I hope you’re not upset. I promise to love him just as much.” He scratches his brow in anticipation and Mingyu squints at him, “Even if you come second?” 

“Ugh.” Jihoon groans, rolling his eyes at them. 

“Yes.” Mingyu lights up and squeezes Wonwoo’s hand, he giggles. After a second, he leans in Wonwoo’s face and both Seungcheol & Jihoon almost made a run but Mingyu squints, “You look tense.” 

Wonwoo squints back and pushes his lips because Mingyu’s being weird again.

“Oh no.” Jihoon rubs his forehead silently begging Mingyu to shut up. Though, Cheol was snickering because this was utterly cringey enough to use for a blackmail.

“What?” Wonwoo backs again.

“You look like my future tense.” Mingyu giggled and reached to peck Wonwoo’s lips which made the older hit Mingyu’s shoulder.

“Please shut up sometimes.” He rolled his eyes but moved to stand between Mingyu’s legs anyway. The party went on, Jihoon left Mingyu, Seungcheol was lowkey watching them just in case anything terrible happens and yeah, the flirting went on.


End file.
